Noodles
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Uh oh we ran out of chips and instant noodle time for an emergency trip to the grocery store at 1AM IN THE MORNING and only one of us gets to sit in the shopping cart. Modern AU where Allen is nonbinary and Kanda is trans male.


"Al, did ya eat all the chips and noodles?" Lavi hollered from the kitchen.

"Ramen, idiot rabbit. _Ramen._ " Kanda corrected from his spot on Allen. His head rested on Allen's back, his laptop humming against his stomach.

"What _ever_ Yuu-chan." Lavi retorted, "We all took Japanese, I think I know what they are. Noodles are easier to say at one in the morning ya know!"

Lenalee laughed, curled next to Allen and watching Netflix with them. "I don't think Allen heard you Lavi."

"Bean _sprout_." Lavi whined, "We have to go to the store because of you."

"Who is helping you pay off all your student loans Lavi? That's right, me. I think I have a right to eat the noodles. The chips weren't me though." Allen rolled their eyes at the nickname. "I'm just as tall as Lena you know!"

"You are helping pay off _all of our student loans_ , Mr. former street urchin turned heir to a billionaire's fortune. Not only did you get adopted by the Campbell brothers, Marian Cross _all but adopted you when you become his apprentice_." Lavi pouted, "Lena, Yuu, and I did _not_ get as lucky."

"That's not _my_ fault. Besides, when Mana disappeared, Uncle Neah just dropped me off at Master's. It was interesting working at his gun shop. Although, it was not fun traveling all the time. He made me train like I was going into the Olympics or something."

"What are you blabbing about? Did we ask about your childhood Beansprout?" Kanda knocked his head on Allen's back. "No, we didn't."

"Hey now," Lenalee frowned, "we are staying up for you Mr. I'll take a full summer quarter. Otherwise we all know Allen would be dead asleep hours ago."

"I resent that comment!" Allen shoved her gently. "Do you need food or something Lavi? Is that why you're still in the kitchen?"

"I said we need to go to the storeeeeeee!" Lavi whined.

Allen sighed, "Yeah? I'll go in the morning after I see Road?"

 _"I want noodles now!"_

"Is that paper done Yuu? If I have to go to _Walmart_ at _one in the morning_ you and Lena are coming with me." Allen closed his laptop resentfully.

"Unfortunately it is." Kanda glared at his screen, "You are buying rabbit."

"I am not driving." Lenalee declared, "I'm glad I haven't changed yet."

"I'll drive." Allen got up once Kanda sat up, "But I am not changing just to go to Walmart."

"Aren't Jasdero and Devit working the night shift though?" Lavi hummed, Allen had stayed home and was the only one in pjs.

"They are my cousins and quite frankly they've seen me in sweats before." Allen rolled their eyes, "They only work there as punishment for yelling at a worker the other day."

"Let's make this quick." Kanda grumbled.

"Agreed." Allen grabbed the car keys, "I swear if you start fighting over shotgun I will make you all sit in the back together."

"But-"

"I do not care if that seat has the best air conditioning. You _will_ sit in the back together."

* * *

"Only one of us can sit in the cart." Lavi instantly comments when Allen grabs the cart.

"Well I think you are automatically disqualified because we are all here at one in the morning since you needed noodles." Allen grumbles.

"Allen always refuses to sit in the cart because the one time he did we missed all the deals." Lenalee hums, "Do you want to Yuu?"

"Hell _no."_ Kanda hisses, "Allen's cousins are lurking and they _would never let it go_."

"Then I'll sit in it!" Lenalee and Lavi chorus.

"You always sit in the cart Lena!" Lavi whines, "Let me sit in it!"

"Allen help-"

"Beansprout went to buy food for Timcampi." Kanda monotones, "They didn't want to be part of your argument this time."

"Leeenaaaaa." Lavi sang, "Leennnaaaaaaaaa."

"No, I want to sit." Lenalee crossed her arms.

"Leeeeeeennnaaaa I'll love you forreevveerrrr."

"I am your girlfriend, you already love me forever."

"I'll love you more than Allen and Yuu."

"Oi, you can't offer that idiot rabbit." Kanda hisses, "It's a poly for a _reason_."

"I can too! If it's just slightly more!" Lavi winked, "Come on Al will never know!"

"What?" Allen glares at Lavi from down the aisle, "I heard my name."

"He's trying to promise me more love so I'll let him sit in the cart." Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"But we're in a _poly_ Lavi." They monotone, "If you don't pick soon everyone is walking."

"Leeeeennnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Lavi whines again.

"Fine, fine, _fine._ But you are making breakfast tomorrow, not me." Lenalee throws her hands up and tries to hide her smile as Lavi whoops.

Lavi is secure in the cart with Tim's bird food next to him. Allen's getting all the deals, even on the ever expensive menstruation supplies for Kanda and Lenalee. Lavi nearly throws a fit when Allen doesn't pick up enough of his noodles though.

Allen lets the swordmaster pick out all his soba ingredients without a fuss. This time Kanda's kind enough to pick out the best ingredients so Allen can make themself dango. Lenalee wanders back to the cart with ingredients for her favorite Chinese dishes. Allen never fusses over the ingredients for the homecooked meals, it's something they always tell the others to buy the best for.

Allen eyes the ingredients Lenalee picks up,"Is Komui coming over soon?"

"Yeah, Brother wants to make sure you all are still fluent in Chinese." Lenalee hums.

"Ah man, Gramps might come over soon and challenge your Gaelic." Lavi groans, "He says it's a disgrace to the Irish blood in me if you don't know it."

"Aren't you glad I'm just British? You don't have to remember a whole other language." Allen laughs.

"You were forced to learn French by Mana." Lavi glares.

"Okay that is because somewhere on his Mom's side there is French blood but he is never going to ask you to learn it." Allen shrugs, "I mean you could learn so you won't make faces every single time Road, Tykki, and I talk in French."

"No, your Japanese sucks." Kanda frowns, "Especially yours Lavi."

"I thought you said I sounded like a natural." Allen huffs, "Master made me learn way more languages than you all know. And I am moderately fluent in them all."

"Okay Allen, your Japanese and Chinese is actually really good." Lenalee admits.

"So is your Gaelic." Lavi mutters, "You stupid linguist."

"Love you too." Allen winks as they push the cart to cashier Jasdero.

There's insults flying in both English and French, Allen ends up a laughing mess, Lavi actually pays like he's supposed to for once, and Kanda ends up driving them home. It wasn't their first outing to the store in the middle of the night nor would it be the last. But the love between the four only grew each time.

* * *

Allen is nonbinary, Kanda is trans male, and this is a modern AU


End file.
